


Knew It From The Beginning

by Kaimu



Series: All my Scerek feels, all the time [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wee!Scott, wee!Derek, wee!Deucalion, wee!Peter, wee!Teen Wolfies, wee!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little kid!Teen Wolf ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew It From The Beginning

“Stiles?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you think the new kid is always sitting alone?”

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know. I heard Allison, Lydia and Erica whisper together that he’s kind of scary.”

“I don’t think he’s scary.”

“He does look a little scary.”

“I’m gonna go and talk to him.”

Stiles looked at his best friend with wide eyes. “Are you sure?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.” And off he went.

Derek heard the small footsteps coming closer and sighed to himself. When the kid stood in front of him, he didn’t bother to look up, just kept his eyes fixed on his drawing.

“Hi!” the kid spoke. “I’m Scott.” He didn’t bother to answer. The kid would go away soon enough.

Scott was a little taken aback when the older boy didn’t answer him. Maybe he should just try a little harder.

“Why aren’t you playing with the other kids?” Silence. “Don’t you like them?” More silence. “You could play with us if you’d like.” A snort. Well, at least that was some kind of acknowledgement that he had heard Scott. “What are you drawing?”

In a flash, Derek turned his paper over so the side on the upside was completely blank. He looked up at the kid -Scott he said his name was- and stared at him.

“Owkay,” Scott swallowed, “You won’t let me see what you’re drawing, then.” A nervous scuffling of feet. “Would you like to play with me and Stiles? We got dinosaurs!”

Scott spoke as if that was the most exciting thing in the world, but all Derek did was stare blankly at him.

Scott’s shoulders slumped and his head dropped a little. He sighed defeatedly.

“I guess that’s a no. “

Derek watched the boy walk away, clearly not happy that Derek hadn’t talked to him. But that was just Derek. 

He had to admit; that boy had tried harder than any other kid had. Maybe he should keep an eye out on that one.

\---------------------------……………………………-----------------------------

“Give it back!”

Scott was playing in the sandbox on his own, because Stiles was sick, when suddenly some older kids –Peter and Deucalion (seriously, who gives their kid that name?)- came and stole one of his dinosaurs.

“Give me back my dinosaur! It’s my favorite!”

“Is it now?” Deucalion asked, he and Peter both chuckled. “Then it would be terrible if I pulled one of it’s wings out, wouldn’t it?”

“NO!” Scott yelled even louder. Where was the teacher when you needed her? “Don’t do it!”

“What do I get in return if I leave your precious dinosaur whole?”

Scott was ready to cry. He didn’t have anything to give to those bullies. At least not anything they would like. 

“Well?” Peter asked impatiently. “What do we get from you, McCall?”

“How about a kick in the ass and a punch in the face.”

The two bullies whirled around to face the new guy that had arrived, just in time to receive a fist in their faces. They both fell backwards on their ass and stared up with open mouth at the boy who had punched them.

“You leave him alone, you hear me?” 

Just at that moment, two teachers came running towards them. One crouched down next to the two bullies while the other turned to Scott and Derek.

“What happened?”

“They stole my dinosaur!” Scott said, smiling when the other teacher took it from Deucalion and held it out to Scott. “Yeah, that’s the one! Thank you.”

“He punched us!” Peter yelled, pointing at Derek, who remained stoic and calm.

“He did it to help me.” Scott said, looking up at both the teachers with wide, innocent eyes and a small pout on his lips. “Please don’t punish him.”

The teachers shared a look, then smiled at Scott. “We do have to report this, honey.” One of them said. “But don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be ok.”

Scott looked over at Derek, who was ignoring all of their looks like he didn’t care at all if or if not he might get punished.

The teachers sighed and then took Deucalion and Peter with them to clean them up and look at their faces. They were pretty sure it wouldn’t be that bad.

That left Derek and Scott on their own. Scott looked up at the bigger kid and smiled tentatively. “Thanks for helping me.”

Derek shrugged. Well, nothing new there.

“Stiles is sick so I’m playing alone. It’s a little boring.” Scott said next, “Would you like to play with me and my dinosaurs?”

Derek stared at him, considering what he was asked, contemplating what to do. Finally, he turned around and walked away.

Scott sighed and wiped at his eyes, because they were a little stingy suddenly. Why did he still try?

He sat back down in the sandbox, determined to make the best of it on his own, when suddenly there was someone standing in front of him. holding out his hands, filled with some toys.

“Can my wolves play too?”

Scott’s smile was almost blinding.

“Of course.”

\---------------------------------------…………………….-----------------------------------

 

“Stiles,” Scott stared at his friend with wide eyes and two fingers pressed to his right cheek. “Derek kissed me.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped a little “Ewwwww! Did you get cooties from him?”

Scott rolled his eyes, “Only girls can give you cooties.”

“Oh. So, you didn’t get cooties, then.”

“No.”

“That’s good.” A short silence. “Did you kiss him back?”

Scott stared down at his feet. “No. He ran away afterwards. I fell on my ass.”

“Do you want to kiss him back?”

A blush spread across Scott’s cheeks. “Yes.”

“Why don’t you kiss him, then?”

“He’s avoiding me.”

“Then sneak up on him and jump on him. He can’t run away then.”

“Yeah,” Scott’s eyes lit up a little. “Yeah! I’ll do that! Thanks, Stiles!”

Scott ran off, hearing the “You’re welcome!” from Stiles shouted from behind him, determined to find Derek.

Scott found him, alone in the sandbox because no one came near the sandbox when Derek Hale was there, and smiled. 

Keeping very, very quiet; Scott snuck up behind his friend -or at least Scott saw him as a friend- ready to pounce. 

Derek was playing with his wolves, unaware that there was someone behind him, when suddenly he was pulled backwards and he fell on his back.  
Before he could even try and defend himself, someone was sitting on top of him.   
He vaguely saw what he knew was Scott’s face and was ready to say something, but he didn’t come further as “Wha-“ because suddenly Scott leaned down and Scott’s lips crashed down onto his.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Scott had meant to kiss Derek’s cheek, but Derek had turned his face at the last moment and their lips had crashed together.

Scott, in a panic, pulled away rapidly. He wanted to stand up as well, but was stopped by two strong hands on his hips. He shyly looked down at his friend, who looked back at him with this intense stare.

“What was that, Scott?”

“I..I didn’t…I was-“ Scott stuttered out, then looked down when he felt something against his thigh and noticed that Derek was rubbing circles with his thumbs. Somehow, it soothed him. “I just wanted to kiss your cheek so we were even. I’ve wanted to do that for a while now, but you were avoiding me.”

Derek’s face lit up in a giant smirk. Scott didn’t have the time to ask why he was smirking like that, because he was pulled down and suddenly he was kissing Derek again. Or better said; Derek was kissing him.

Maybe it was a bit weird and awkward, especially for Scott because he had never kissed anyone before, but somehow; it felt just right.

They pulled away at the need of air and smiled at each other. Derek, as strong as he was, gently pushed Scott up so he could stand up on his feet. Once Scott had found his balance and was standing up again, he held out his hand to Derek.

“Thanks,” Derek said, once he was standing up, getting a little uncomfortable now. Luckily Scott never got nervous or uncomfortable at times like this.

“Do you want me to get my dinosaurs so we can play together?”

Derek nodded eagerly, “Yeah. My wolves are so gonna beat up your dinosaurs this time.”

Scott laughed, taking Derek’s hand, tugging a little. “Come on. Let’s go get them.”

Derek let himself be pulled along, no one would dare to touch his toys anyway so they were safe in the sandbox, Scott’s laughter still ringing in his ears.

They ran happily to get Scott’s dinosaurs, ignoring all the looks they got from the other kids because they were still holding hands. The teachers they passed just smiled and thought they were so cute.

When Stiles saw them, he beamed at Scott and gave him two thumbs up. Scott beamed right back at him.

There was something infectuous about Scott’s enthusiasm, Derek mused. There was something infectuous about Scott McCall, period.

He knew he had to keep an eye on this one. Knew it from the very beginning.


End file.
